34th_hunger_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons
Weapons are mentioned many times in The Hunger Games and used by many characters, especially during the actual Hunger Games event by tributes. At the beginning of every Games, weapons are among the principle supplies found at the Cornucopia, and are initially acquired during the bloodbath. They can be can gained by sponsers like in the 65th Hunger Games when Finnick Odair received a trident. Tributes who do not obtain weapons at this stage must then acquire them later, either from the Conucopia itself (if any remain and it is unguarded), or from another tribute (by theft or killing). As a result, weapons tend to change hands as the Games go on. Most weapons are made of a silvery metal, and sometimes feature black accents (such as hand grips). Awl An Awl typically consists of a slender spike and some form of handgrip (similar in design to a screwdriver but smaller). More of a tool than a weapon, it is traditionally used in handicrafts such as wood and leather working. During the 75th Hunger Games, Katniss obtained an awl from the Cornucopia and gave it to Mags. After the group realized that the trees in the arena were full of water, the awl was used to bore holes in the trunks in preperation for inserting the spile. Awls can also be used as a weapon in close combat to pierce tributes or to stab them but would have to do it many times for it to be fatal. Axe An Axe can be used in melee and projectile form to cleave tributes and to give great damage. Axes are usually used by District 7 Tributes since they use them from a very youhg axe chopping wood and cutting trees. In the 74th Hunger Games, the District 8 Male and District 10 Male fight over a throwing axe but the District 10 Male wins it. The District 7 Female got an axe but the District 4 Female stole it from her but left it for a Serrated Sword. The District 7 Female took the axe and starting fighting over it with the District 3 Male who won it but Marvel then steals it. Later, when Katniss falls down, she is met by the District 9 Male with a two holed axe but is killed almost immediately he is seen walking to her by Clove. During the 50th Hunger Games, Haymitch Abernathy was on the verge of defeat at the hands of the Kriska Slipnook, who was armed with an axe. When she threw it at him as he got to an edge of a cliff, he was able to dodge it, lulling her into believing that he would die first as he had been disemboweled. However, the force field surrounding the arena caused the axe to fly back and kill her, allowing Haymitch to emerge as the victor. In the 71st and the 75th Hunger Games, Johanna Mason is shown to be highly proficient with axes, which she used to kill Cashmere. Coming from District 7, where the main industry is lumber, Katniss Everdeen muses that Johanna must have been handling axes since she was a toddler. During the 10th Games, Griffin Naysmith used one to kill some tributes. In Eero's Games, he managed to kill a career with one. The District 7 Male used one to kill three tributes in The 5th Hunger Games. During The 46th Hunger Games Kurt Bonatz won by using his amazing skills at using ones. During the time when the careers were chasing down Prim in her nighmare of her being in the Games, the D1 Male had an axe. During the 28th Games Sabille Bosehearty used one to kill not only some tributes, but encountered a bear mutt and threw it at the bear's face, killing him/her. In the 59th Games, the District 7 Male used one to kill the District 11 Male. When Alto encountered the D7 Male, the two fought, and Alto won but sustained a wound from the axe the other tribute had. During the 35th Games Greir Rollo got an axe int he bloodbath and killed multiple people with it. During the 53d Games Rendwick used an axe in combat. During the very first Hunger Games, Fir Yule had a background on using axes, being from District 7, and used her skills in using an axe to return home alive. During the 57th Games Blight used one to kill the District 3 Male in the bloodbath. In the 72d Games Pliny Arausio used one to win, along with Jago Potshore, who are both from the same district (District 7). In the 61st Games, Tiffany Waxler was very good at using axes during that time. She later fights Johanna in the 75th Games for one, but loses the fight and is later killed. Elias Haan has supposedly kept the axe handed down to him by his great-grandfather as a reminder of the hardships he and his great District have overcome. Sword This is probably the most traditional weapon in the Games. Many careers and tributes are fond of this weapon since its not too complicated are hard to use. There are also many different weapons that branch off of the sword, like Machete, wavy sword, double-bladed sword, etc. Also of these weapons were used by either tributes or victors. Noticable characters that had them were Thresh, when slaughtering the District 7 Male after they encountered one another. Cato ha d one and killed the District 6 Male when he tried to kill Glimmer. Speaking of the District 6 Male, he had one when he tried to kill Glimmer. Daniel Bernhardt had one when he was in the arena during the Games he won, and probably used it to kill the careers he allied with. Berglind Jonsdottir had one since she received a sponsor with a sword and a shield. As you imagine its not a surprise if she killed anyone with it. Librae Ogilvy killed many tributes with a sword in the bloodbath during her Games as well. In the 57th Games, Blight used one to win. During the time when the careers were chasing down Prim in her nighmare of her being in the Games, the D4 Male had a sword. During this time in the 74th Games the District 4 Female used a sword against Cato, but was quickly overpowered by him and was killed swiftly with his. During the 47th Games, Yohan used one to killed the District 9 Male. In the bloodbath of the 74th Games, Glimmer uses a short sword to kill the District 5 Male. During the 3d Games, Gliese took a sword from the bloodbath and used it in self defense, but never killed anyone with it. During the 52d Games, Abigail Jackson used a sword dot kill many tributes, which is also what Terra Kinnimonth used to do during her Games. During the beginning/middle stages of the 58th Games, Cecelia used a sword for self defense. In the 59th Games, Alto used something similar, which he used a double-headed sword that separated into two separate swords. During Eero's Games he managed to kill a career with one. During the 5th Games again, Rummage used a sword to kill two tributes. When Raff was killing his victims with a sword, it quickly became his favorite weapon of choice. When the District 4 Male reached the cornucopia in the 74th Games, he took a short sword but was killed when his throat was slashed by Cato's machete. During the first Quarter Quell, Zenobia won thanks to her using one. During the 27th Games the District 1 Male and the District 4 Female used one to kill tributes. During the 16th Games, Fallstreak used a sword to kill some of the careers. The District 6 Female used one in The 74th Games but didn't kill anyone with it since she was the one first ones to die in the Games. Machete As said earlier, machetes branch off of swords. They are also used for cutting weeds or tall grass. Since District 10's tributes are full of butchers, many people who work in that profession there use a machete to slice death animals, along with knives. Since District 10's citizens have easy access to these weapons, they are very familiar to this weapon and try to get them whenever they are in the arena. Cato used this weapon to murder the District 10 Male, ironically in 74 ADD, along with the District 4 Male, as said earlier. Jackson Spidell also used one in 66 ADD to kill his victims. During the 10th Games, Griffin used one to kill multiple tributes with the machete. During The 49th Games, Grey Fretta used a machete to hunt down and kill tributes. During The 75th Hunger Games, Daniel uses one to battle Finnick but is kicked in the water and is later killed by Cashmere with a throwing knife. In the 29th Games, Charity got one in the bloodbath, but didn't kill anyone with it. During The 68th Hunger Games, Ron Stafford used one to kill some of his victims. In the 5th Games, the District 2 Male used one and killed many people with it, including her own district partner by accident. During the time when the careers were chasing down Prim in her nighmare of her being in the Games, the D2 Male had a machete. The District 1 and 2 Females killed their tributes by using machetes.